


Josh

by badlandsdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Short, idk what this is??, kind of sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandsdun/pseuds/badlandsdun
Summary: Josh had been the only good thing Tyler had in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing i wrote. think what u want to about it.

Josh. 

Josh was every good thing you could think of in the world. Josh was rain after an especially hot day in the summer. Josh was Tyler’s favorite “what if”. Josh was a whirlwind of colors after only being able to see in black and white. Josh was the top floor of an abandoned parking garage at night. Josh was a long needed hug. Josh was pushing your friends around in a shopping cart in a target parking lot. Josh was a first kiss. Josh was a kiss after so many kisses, that you had lost count, but the warmth and love was still there. Josh was bright lights, so blight they were blinding. Josh was a lazy summer day. Josh was drinking slushies on the gas station curb, and comparing the color of your tongue with your friend’s after. Josh was the moment you could feel the sun giving you a burn but you didn’t care. Josh had been the only good thing Tyler had had in his life.


End file.
